1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lamps and, more particularly, to multiple position lamps characterized by a lamp socket carried by an extensible and retractible stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a floor lamp or the like having, as a stand, extensible and retractible telescoping tubes, repeated extending and retracting of the stand often results in fouling, i.e. knotting, twisting or breaking, the electrical cord that extends from the base of the lamp through the stand to a lamp socket at the top of the stand.